Barbarian Camps
Barbarian Camps are scattered around the Map along with wildernesses and other players' cities , these camps contain invaders and can be scouted or attacked. When viewing the Map, if you select a barbarian camp, the message displayed is as follows: "Invasions of barbarians have become a threat to this province. Conquer this city and you may receive a trophy!" However, there haven't been any instances of barbarians attacking or pillaging player cities at this time, but with enough attacks you will recieve a chest on your facebook profile as your trophey!. Barbarian Camps restock their troops, and resources every few minutes but will be fully restocked in 1 hour. Table of Levels There are ten levels of Barbarian Camps and the higher the level the more heavily fortified the camp. Higher levels of Barbarian Camp require a larger army to defeat, however the loot that you will be able to plunder is also much greater. As you advance in the game, raiding barbarian camps will become a valuable mean of procuring food for your growing army. It can be difficult to maintain supply needs through farming alone. Note: 1k = 1,000 and 50k = 50,000 etc. ... 1m = 1,000,000 Troop Requirements Your research level in the technologies of fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions as well as your knight's combat skill will affect the performance of your troops in battle. You can raise your level in the different available technologies by going to the Alchemy Lab and getting your alchemists to research the relevant technology.The table below shows the number of troops used to successfully attack barbarian camps, incurring zero casualities, and their technology levels at the time. Strategy There are two dominant strategies for attacking Barbarian Camps: #Attack using archers and supply wagons - you need fewer or more troops to attack, but you are slowed down by the supply wagons because archers cannot carry all of the loot #Attack using cavalry - you need more troops to attack, but this is faster because the cavalry can carry all of the loot by themselves #Really for anything up to a Level 7 you do not need wagons, and attacking over a 7 is not actually needed NOTE: Please do not edit numbers posted by others unless they do not work. Add a new line for your numbers instead, please. Invalid data The following data has been removed from the table because it has been invalidated. *90k of heavy cavalry to level 10 -- does not work; *100k Archer on a level 9 -- does not work; *30k Archer and 20k Ballista on a lvl 8 -- does not work. Impossible to attack without loosing troops: Barbarian Camps Lvl.1 (or higher Lvl): with Militiaman alone or with Supply Troop alone or with Supply Wagons alone or with Scouts alone Barbarian Camps Lvl.2 (or higher Lvl): with Pikeman alone or with Swordsman alone Barbarian Camps Lvl.4 (or higher Lvl): with Cavalry alone or with Heavy Cavalry alone Barbarian Camps Lvl.8 (or higher Lvl): with Archers alone Barbarian Camps Lvl.10: with anything, beware as lower level troops will have the highest ratio of losses Scouting with barbarian camps lvl. 2 and up, it is best to scout with about 1.5 times the scouts that the barbarians have to avoid too many troop losses. Category:Battle Category:Battle Category:Game Research Category:Map Category:Troops Category:Resources Category:Attack Category:Crests Category:scouting